Fairy Tail: Origin Construct
by MetalSonicReject
Summary: Natsu, Gray, and Lucy attempt the S-Class mission of lifting the curse of Galuna Island; however, during their mission they discover a young man who has lost his memory. Who is he, and why does he lack magic power?
1. Prologue

**MetalSonicReject: Hey guys, I'm finally back after who-knows-how-long. I've been having Writer's Block for so long that I've had no motivation to write my stories. But, now that I've got my thoughts organized, I can get started. Anyway, this is a fanfic that I'm using to test out some characters I'm creating for a personal indie game project; I might actually update more chapters on this than on X-Fantasy. Either way, please enjoy! :D**

_**Note**__**: I do not own Fairy Tail or any other franchises mentioned; they are owned by Hiro Mashima and other respective owners. The only thing I own are my characters.**_

* * *

The multiverse, a theoretical network of universes full of worlds where anything that can happen, will happen; from fantasies beyond your wildest dreams, to apocalypses from the darkest of nightmares. Many are fascinated by this theory. However, testing that theory is impossible, so it is unknown if parallel universes truly exist; however, it should be true since the odds of our universe.

This particular tale involves two worlds, where one young man's world is turned upside down as he joins a group of individuals who often find mystery and adventure around every corner, bound by the thread that connects their worlds together.

…

_What's going on? Where am I?_

...

Magnolia, a town that rests by the sea, located in the southeastern part of Fiore. Within the town lies a guild home to the most powerful, adventure-seeking wizards in the country; it's name is Fairy Tail.

Within the guild hall, a beautiful, white-haired, young woman was hastily running down stairs from the second floor; she is Mirajane Strauss, the kind and cheerful barmaid of the guild. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she quickly walked over to a short, old man who was taking a drink of his beverage; his name is Makarov Dreyar, and he is the master of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Master!" Mira cried, "I don't know what's happened, but one of the S-Class quests is missing!" Makarov then took another sip of his drink before he suddenly spit out in shock. All the wizards in the guild were suddenly paying attention to the conversation.

"Say what!?" Wakaba, a 36-year-old man with a huge pompadour, exclaimed, "One of the jobs from the second floor is missing?"

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests," Macao Conbolt, a dark blue-haired 36-year-old wizard, added, "Anybody know who took off with it?"

"Well, it's either someone really strong or really stupid." Laki, a young woman with lavender hair, answered.

"I know." a deep voice spoke. All the wizards on the ground floor looked up to the source: a buff man with spiky blond hair and a lightning bolt scar underneath his right eye; his name is Laxus Dreyar, and he is the grandson of Master Makarov. "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy?!" Mira exclaimed in surprise.

"He must've stolen it for Natsu and Lucy." Wakaba added.

"That's crazy! What were they thinking?"

"They got some nerve, taking on an S-Class quest." spoke Alzack Connell, a shaggy-looking wizard dressed in a Western outfit.

"I don't know if I call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb." added Bisca Mulan, a green-haired wizard dressed as a cowgirl.

"That's a serious breach in the rules," Laxus smugly added; he then glanced at his grandfather and added, "Hey gramps, stuff like that can get you kicked out of the guild, am I right? Not that it matters; it's not as if they come back alive from an S-Class quest."

Angered by his smug attitude, Mirajane confronted Laxus. "Laxus, if you knew it was Happy, why didn't you stop him?!"

"Oh lighten up; all I saw was a blue cat flying away with a piece of paper in his mouth trying to be all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-Class; I never dreamed he'd break the rules." Laxus cooly lied with a straight face, which earned him a threatening glare from Mirajane. "Hmph, you haven't given me that look in a while."

Makarov said nothing as his mind took in everything from the conversation. "This isn't good." He then turned to Mirajane and asked, "Well, which job was it?"

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Mira grimly replied.

"What?!" Makarov cried, his eye widen in shock and fear.

"Galuna Island?!"

"Are they insane?!"

"They're even dumber than we thought!"

"Laxus, go and fetch them at once!" Makarov ordered his grandson.

"Forget it," Laxus scoffed, "I've got better things to do. And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail is supposed to take care of themselves, right?"

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu," his grandfather added, "The fact is that you're the only one who's strong enough to bring him back by force!"

It was then that one of the wizards, a raven-haired young man named Gray Fullbuster, stood up to the master after overhearing the conversation. "Sorry master, but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you there; _I'll_ be the one to bring them back.

...

_It's so dark… I can't see..._

...

Hargeon Town, a picturesque port town known for its fisherman's markets than for its magic; here two young wizards and a flying, blue cat are heading to the harbor for a boat ride to the destination of their "job"; Natsu Dragneel, a pink-haired wizard who specializes in fire magic, Happy, a talking cat with the ability to fly with Aera Magic, and Lucy Heartfilia, a blond wizard who wields Celestial Spirit Magic, a form of magic using keys to summon spirits from another world.

"Wow, this place sure brings back memories." Lucy said nostalgically, "It seems like it was only yesterday when we met here for the first time."

"It practically was yesterday. You don't have to get all mushy." Natsu plainly replied.

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady." Happy giggle, earning a glare from the blond wizard, which quickly dissipated as she began walking down the port. "Well, let's find us a boat that will take us to Galuna Island."

Natsu suddenly tensed up from the mere mention of the word "boat" and frantically shouted, "Are you crazy!? Forget the boat, why can't we just swim for it?!"

"And you think I'm the one who's crazy?" Lucy sighed at her teammate's crazy idea and fear of vehicles. The trio then, much to Natsu's dismay, headed down to the port for any sailors willing to take them to Galuna Island.

That, of course, was easier said than done; every sailor that they talked to refused to take them to Galuna Island. Each one told them that the island was bad luck or cursed.

"Sorry kids, I'm afraid no one here will be able to take you." one sailor said nervously to the young wizards.

"That island's cursed," his companion added, "So unless you have a death wish, I suggest you stay far away."

A sailor wearing a cloak overheard the conversation as he also added, "I don't know why you would want to go there; no sailor worth his salt is going to take you to Galuna. Pirates don't even dare to set foot there."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked, concerned about their jeopardized travel plans; however, Natsu's point of view on the situation was more content. "Well, guess this means we're swimming after all." he said with a toothy grin.

"Sure does!" Happy agreed.

"We're not swimming, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, greatly annoyed by the pink-hair's stubborn attitude. However, unbeknownst to them, a shadow figure walked up right behind them.

"I found you.~" Gray sang as he placed his hands on Natsu and Lucy's shoulders, much to their surprise.

"It's Gray!" Lucy shockingly screamed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Natsu rudely questioned.

"Gramps found out about your little hair-brained scheme and sent me to bring you back." Gray answered.

"But why? We're not in danger yet!" Natsu whined.

"If you come back now, you might be able to avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe." Gray added.

"Kicked out?" Lucy repeated nervously, the very thought about being kicked out of the guild frightened her; Natsu, once again, saw the situation differently. "I don't care," he firmly replied, "I'm still going on this S-Class quest!"

"Man, you're way out of your league here." Gray grumbled, "Just come home; when Erza finds out about this, she's going to be so angry…" The wizard trio, plus Happy, shivered at the thought of the redhead's temper; hoping to get out of her wrath unscathed, Happy quickly hid behind Gray's back as he whined, "Gray, you gotta help me! I told them that this was a bad idea, but they forced me to come along."

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy angrily screamed.

"I've gotta prove my power to Erza," Natsu said determinedly, "So, like it or not, I'm doing this!"

"Master ordered me to bring you home," Gray replied as a icy magic seal emanated from his fists, "I'll drag you back if I have to! Don't make me hurt you, buddy!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Natsu growled as he ignited his fists in response.

"Magic?" the cloaked sailor, watching the argument, muttered. He then got the trio's attention as he then asked, "Excuse me, but are you all wizards? Have you come to raise the curse from the island?"

"Yeah."

"Well... maybe."

"Not gonna happen."

The sailor stared at them intently before he simply added, "Get in."

"What!?"

"Seriously!?"

"No way!" Gray protested, but he then felt something hard hit the back of his head, causing him to pass out; behind him, Natsu had punched him in the head. The fire breather then hoisted Gray's limp body over his shoulder and said to the sailor, "There we go, we're ready when you are sir."

"Are you sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy questioned Natsu.

"We can't let him go back and tell the guild," Natsu answered, "Because the next person they'll send is Erza!" Both wizards shuddered at the thought of Erza's wrath.

...

_W-Why do I feel so numb?_

...

Time passed on as the sailor carried the Fairy Tail wizards to the cursed island of Galuna; by the time they could see the island, night had fallen. While Natsu was feeling ill, due to his motion sickness, Lucy was beginning to feel nervous as she stared at Galuna island. "Okay, now I'm starting to get scared."

"Well look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up." Gray said dryly, all tied up thanks to Natsu and Happy; he then shot a look at the sailor as he added, "This is your fault too, pal. Why'd you decide to let us on?"

The sailor stopped rowing as he answered, "The name is Bobo; and if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island, but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore." He then stared off into the horizon as he added, "I should warn you, tragedy befalls on those who step foot on that island; those no avoiding it unless you can lift..." What he did next shocked the Fairy Tail wizards, as he removed his cloak to reveal his left arm; it had a dark, demonic appearance, with razor sharp claws and scaly skin.

"Woah, your arm..." Gray uttered in surprise, "What happened to it?"

"Is that... the curse?" Lucy asked, her voice hinted with fear and shock.

Bobo glanced at the small team of wizards before he turned to look at their destination: Galuna Island. "We're almost there; that's Galuna Island." He said. The three wizards looked passed the sailor and something unusual: a strange purple glow emanated up on top of the only mountain deep within in the island.

"That's weird,"Lucy said curiously, "Why is the mountain top glowing like that?" Lucy turned to the sailor, hoping to get an answer, but he had disappeared. "What the... Where did he go?!"

"Did he fall out?" Gray asked.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy suggested to the others. Natsu said nothing as he continued feeling sick from his motion sickness, which didn't help as the water began to shake and roar violently.

...

_I-I can't feel anything..._

...

Lucy began to notice the boat rising in the water and was hearing what sounded like roaring water. "What's that sound?" Lucy asked uneasily.

Gray turned to the source of the sound and tensed up from what he saw. "Uhh... Lucy..."

Lucy and Happy looked behind them to find that their boat had been caught in a giant... "AHHH! TSUNAMI!" Happy squealed in terror.

"Don't panic," Gray said to the others, "Just try to hold on!"

"Happy, can't you grab the boat and fly?!" Lucy screamed at the blue feline, the tsunami wave just over their heads. "I can't! I'm not strong enough!" was all he could answer before the giant wave swallowed them, boat and all, and dragged the young wizards to depths of the sea.

...

_And now that I think about it..._

...

Elsewhere, on a beach, lied a mysterious young man. He laid unconscious, his face and stomach buried in the sand. His outfit consisted nothing more than a white polo shirt, jeans, and black shoes; beside his head were a slightly worn pair of glasses. His almost appeared lifeless, until his right hand started twitching; all of a sudden, his eyes shot open, reveling crystal blue eyes.

...

_Who am I?_

...

* * *

**Okay, so the prologue is finished; can't wait to post the next chapter. So like I said, I'll more than likely be updating this story over X-Fantasy since I'll be going along the original story line; of course, as the story picks up, I'll be inserting my own story arcs to introduce other OCs. Anyway, if you like this story, feel free to add this to your favorites list, and please don't leave negative comments in the review section. **


	2. Galuna Island I

**MetalSonicReject: Finally, here's the first chapter to the Galuna Island arc, which is my "Prologue Arc". Don't worry, once this arc is done, I'll be adding my own content to the story; I just need this arc to introduce my character. Be warned, his name won't be revealed yet, so there's gonna be a lot of repeated words (a writer's worst nightmare) in place of his name in the first half. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Note: I do not own anything related to Hiro Mashima's work; the only that I own is my own work. **

* * *

**Awakening**

Black; nothing but darkness is seen all around. There wasn't a sound, a word, nor a whisper to be heard, when suddenly a pair of eyes slowly open as they saw nothing but a big blue blur.

"Argh, my freaking head." a male voice groaned. That voice belonged to a young man as he groggily got on his feet. Sand covered him completely, from his short blonde hair to his tattered white shirt, jeans, and shoes. He squinted his crystal blue eyes as he tried to make out his surroundings.

"Where the heck am I?" the young man wondered, scanning the ground as he looked for something; he then reached into the sand to pull out a pair of rectangular glasses, surprisingly in good shape. He put on and then everything became clear, much to his relief; the young man saw nothing but palm trees, crabs, and a sandy beach as far as the eye can see.

"A beach...?" he muttered as he took in the view, when suddenly he began clutching his head in pain. "Agh…! My head!" the young man growled as he gritted his teeth. Soon after it happened, the pain subsided; the young man, confused by the sudden fade of pain, got back up on his feet.

"Oookay, what was that all about?" he questioned himself. He then stared into the jungle, curiosity filled his eyes. "Guess I better get moving; there's got be a some people here somewhere, so there's no use staying here." And with that, he cautiously headed into the jungle.

...

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the beach, several bodies had washed up on the sand shores of Galuna; they were, of course, the Fairy Tail wizards Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy. Somehow, they managed to get to the island by the tsunami unscathed. It was only until several hours later that Lucy began to regain consciousness.

"Ah, where am I?" Lucy groggily mumbled. Looked around to see that the others were still knocked out, along with the debris of what was left of their boat. "What a mess."

A few minutes passed as she collected herself, with Natsu, Happy, and Gray slowly coming to as well. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Lucy asked her comrades.

"Fine, just peachy." Natsu replied. He looked around the beach and got excited upon realizing that they had made it to the island shores. "Well guys, looks like we made it!"

"We were lucky that wave washed us ashore." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Well, I don't know if I would consider it lucky." Gray retorted.

Lucy looked around looking for the sailor, Bobo, who had disappeared before the tsunami took out the boat. "I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy who brought us here," Lucy said in thought, "Right after he told us about the curse, he vanished."

Lucy's train of thought was soon interrupted by Natsu's maniacal laughter as he excitingly exclaimed, "Oh come on, forget about all that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" followed by an "Aye!" from Happy, who was just as excited as Natsu.

"We've been here for 30 seconds, and you guys already forgot about the mission." Lucy sighed with a sweatdrop; the duo were always easily distracted by the thought of adventure and exploring, but they soon calmed down to discuss with the others their next step. "Apparently, there's only one village on the island; the village chief is the one who originally put in the request, so I guess we need to try and find him."

"Not so fast." Gray said. The others looked at him to see a serious look on his face. "Give it up, Gray." Natsu said to the ice wizard, "You can't take us back to the guild now that our boat's destroyed."

"You're right, so I'm coming with you." Gray replied, earning a couple looks of surprise from the others. "There's no way I'm letting you two clowns make it to S-Class before I do, and if you were kicked out, it would be pretty boring in the guild; Gramps would be upset, but if we pull this off, he wouldn't stay mad at us for long." Natsu and Lucy's faces beamed at Gray's change of heart and the possibility of making it into S-Class. Gray smirked as he then said, "Let's go." and with that, the three wizards and talking cat had set off into the jungle in search of the only village on Galuna Island.

...

The young man trudged through the jungle as he continued to look for signs of civilization; needless to say, he wasn't very thrilled exploring a bug-infested environment, and he was lost.

"Okay, so I wake up on a beach, my head's throbbing like crazy, my clothes are shredded, and I have no idea where I am in the middle of the jungle." the young man complained, "Great day so far."

He then looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun was already setting. "Scratch that, make that a great _evening_." the young man groaned. He continued trudging through the jungle as he then whined, "Where the heck is everybody?!"

…

As Team Natsu trekked through the island jungle, night had quickly fallen; fortunately, they had finally found the village. They wasn't much to describe, only that the outside looked like a giant wooden fort with a "Keep Out" sign.

"Well, we finally found the village. Now what?" Gray asked.

"Check out the gate." Natsu added, "When they say 'keep out', they really mean it."

"Is anybody in there!? We came to help you!" Lucy shouted over the wall; however, her only response was silence.

"Let's bust in." Natsu suggested, a malicious grin plastered on his face.

"No way!" Lucy retorted in annoyance. Finally, there was signs of life as a voice, belonging to a guard no doubt, called out from the top of the wall, "Who goes there?"

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, responding to your request!" Lucy answered back.

"Why weren't we notified of your acceptance of the request?" the guard asked with suspicion hinted in his voice.

Lucy struggled with a proper response, but fortunately Gray had the perfect excuse. "Sorry! Must've been a mix-up with the paperwork!" he answered calmly.

"Then me see your emblems!" the guard demanded, which the wizards complied; Natsu show his red guild mark on his right shoulder, Happy's green mark located on his back, Gray's blue mark was on his chest, and Lucy's pink mark was on the back of her right hand, thus verifying themselves to the guard. "They're here! They're really here!" he called out as he opened the village gate, granting the wizards entrance; they were soon greeted by a large crowd of people wearing robes, hoods, and cloaks that concealed their bodies almost completely.

"Thank you for coming." the lead figure, an old man leading on a staff with a crescent moon on top, "I am Moka, the village chief, and on behalf of everyone here, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there is something that you need to see; now, my people!" All at once, the villagers removed their cloaks, revealing the same horrifying mutations that the Fairy Tail wizards saw on Bobo; from horns and claws to fangs and scaly skin, no man, woman, or child was spared from the effects of curse.

"It's just like the guy on the boat." Gray murmured.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

Natsu, however, was noticing something else. "Oh wow, your sideburns are huge!" he pointed at the chief's ridiculously long sideburns, which stretched down to his waist.

"Not that!" Moka replied, "I'm trying to show you what happened to my arm!" He then lifted his purple, clawed arm to emphasize his point. "Everyone on the island is suffering horrible disfigurements because of this curse; not even the animals are spared."

"Excuse me for asking sir, but what makes you think that it's a curse?" Gray respectfully asked the village chief, "It could be some infectious disease."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man," the chief replied, "But they all agreed that no such disease exists." He then turned his gaze up to the moon in the night sky as he explained, "You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Lucy repeated in curiosity.

"Since ancient times, the island has absorbed the moonlight, causing it to glow beautifully as the moon itself; however, three years ago, the moon's light had turned purple and the island bathed in an eerie glow."

"Guys, look!" Happy called out, pointing towards the sky, "The moons coming out from behind the clouds!" The wizard team then looked up to see the moon; it really was glowing a sinister, purple glow. Their attention was forced back to the villagers when they started grunting in pain.

"It's the curse!" Moka moaned, "Stand back, the change is upon us!" Before the team could ask what he meant, the villagers soon dropped to their knees, moaning in agony. Soon, their bodies began to mutate, as each villager changed into something reptilian, insectoid, or some other creatures with fur and warts.

"What the…!" Lucy shrieked in shock.

"They're changing!" Gray added.

Natsu stared in shock and concern as the night sky was filled with screams of pain and agony. "Why is this happening to them?" Natsu concerningly questioned.

…

The young man's hair suddenly stood on end as the sound of agonizing screams filled the night sky. He frantically scanned his surroundings as he tried to search for the source.

"W-What's with all the screaming?!" he shuddered, "This place is totally freaking me out now!"

He then took notice to something that stood out in the jungle: a temple, in the middle of nowhere. There it stood tall in the moonlight, full of carvings of what appeared to be moons. "A temple?" the young man asked, his eyes glue to the ancient building. As he fixated on said temple, he started hearing faint, eerie chanting from the top; it sound like something a cult would chant.

"Seriously, there's a cult up there?" the young man whined. He then heard the screaming again, focusing his attention towards the site of a village deep in the jungle.

"A village!" he smiled, but it soon faded when he realized, "...Aaand it's where the screaming is coming from… Great."

Not sure where to go, the young man closed his eyes and placed a hand under his chin in thought.

"Let's see, go to the temple with the scary cult, or go to the village with the agonizing screaming." the young man pondered, "...I'll go with the screaming village." He then headed away from the temple to his next destination: the screaming village.

…

Back in the village, everyone collected themselves as the transformation process had finally ended. "I am sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka said, now sporting purple, scaly skin, horns, claws, fangs, and pointed ears.

"It's okay," Gray replied, "I'm just completely confused."

"You poor people." Lucy muttered, feeling pity for the villagers.

"Oh man," Natsu whispered in awe, before he suddenly brimmed with excitement, "You guys… LOOK SO COOL!"

The only response he got from that statement was awkward stares from his teammates and the villagers. "He thinks we look cool?" one villager whispered, while another said, "No one's ever said that to us before."

"Natsu!" Lucy frowned, "You're being insensitive! They don't want to look like this!"

"Seriously?" Natsu asked, dumbstruck, "My bad; I guess we should help them."

"Well, that is WHY we're here." Happy said to the Dragon Slayer.

"Get a clue, man." Gray muttered, annoyed.

"Anyway, as you can see," Moka continued, regain everyone's attention, "Whenever the moon comes out, everyone in the village takes the form of a demon. If this isn't a curse, then what is it? We return to normal when the sun rises; however, there are some of us who are unfortunate enough to lose their minds and never change back. The only thing we can do to those poor souls is to put them to death."

The others were shocked by this; not only did this curse cause the villagers to turn into demons, but it forced them to kill their own loved ones that had gone mad.

"But they might change back someday!" Natsu protested.

"If we waited for that to happen, the monsters would surely kill us all." Moka sadly replied, "We've tried capturing them, but they always broke free." The chief then pulled out a photograph, tears streaming down the old man's face. "There's no way to reverse the curse; I was even forced to kill my own son."

Strained by sadness and grief, the chief's arms gave out, the photo drifting towards the ground. The others looked at the photo and were surprised to see a man with wide eyes, a mustache and goatee, and a bandana wrapped around his head; it was Bobo, the sailor that had taken them to the island in the first place.

"That's the guy who took us on the boat!" Lucy exclaimed softly, "But we just saw him..." However, Gray quickly shushed her so the villagers wouldn't hear her. "Now I understand why he disappeared like that," Gray explained, "He's dead, but his soul can't rest in peace." Hearing Gray say that Bobo was already dead made Lucy shiver as the word "ghost" popped into her head.

Moka then picked up the photo and bowed before the Fairy Tail wizards. "Please lift this evil curse from the island." he begged, "If this goes on any longer, we may all forfeit to it; we'll die."

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Natsu shouted, but then calmed down as he added, "We're gonna fix this, I promise." The others nodded in agreement.

"There is only one way to lift this curse." Moka spoke with clarity in his voice, "The moon… the moon must be wiped from the sky!"

…

"Finally, civilization!" he said with a smile, which soon faded as he saw the "Keep Out" sign. "...that isn't very welcoming. Great."

"Well, I guess no company is better than bad company." the young man said to himself, "I guess I'll just have to sneak in there and make sure I don't get caught, like a ninja." "Now, how the heck do I get in?"

He then noticed a suspiciously placed boulder off to his left a bit; he raised an eyebrow as he curiously walked over to investigate it. He stared at said boulder before he moved to reveal a gap in the wall, most likely due to some misplaced log columns; it was big enough for a person to crawl through, if nobody minded doing a little squirming and twisting for exercise. The young man smirked at his discovery.

"This'll do."

...

Moka's demand left the wizards stunned, considering the fact it was impossible to do, even for a wizard. They all were wondering if such a thing was possible as they were guided to a vacant hut to sleep in for the night.

"Woah, I never thought the moon could look so creepy." Happy muttered as he stared at the sinister satellite from the hut's window.

"Would you hurry up and close the window?!" Lucy panicked, "You heard what the chief said: We need to stay out of the moonlight! You might not care, but I don't want to change into some freaky monster!"

"I'm not so sure about this job, guys." Natsu said, irritation hinted in his voice.

"Do the villagers really expect us to destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"I wonder how many punches it would take?" Natsu wondered as he clenched his fist.

"Natsu, there isn't a wizard alive who can do that." Lucy sighed.

"Aye."

"But that's what we were hired to do!" Natsu protested, "If we back out now, it'll make the guild look bad."

"What they're asking can't be done!" Gray retorted, then asked, "Besides, how do you plan on get to the moon?"

"With Happy, of course." Natsu answered obliviously.

"Huh?! I don't think so." Happy sheepishly giggled.

"We can't destroy the moon, but maybe we should do some investigating; we might actually find another way to lift the curse." Lucy explained before Gray threw his shirt as he stripped to his boxers.

"You kids do what you want," the ice wizard yawned as he laid down on his sleeping bag, "but after the day I had, I can use some shut eye."

"Please don't take off any more." Lucy whined with a sweatdrop.

***CRACK!***

Everyone froze from the sound of broken pottery in the eerie night; Natsu's nose was suddenly sniffing like crazy as he caught an unknown scent outside.

"Guys, we got company!" the Dragon Slayer growled as he ran outside. He then saw a couple village guards chasing a shadowy figure.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" the guard called out, spears pointed towards the unknown intruder to prevent his escape; unfortunately, he was able to rush past them. However, he didn't count on Natsu getting the drop on him, literally.

"Alright pal, who the hell are you?" Natsu angrily growled as he had the intruder pegged to the ground. Said intruder gulped and began sweating in intimidation before he rasped out two words.

"Oh boy."

...

**The Mysterious Young Man **

"Alright pal, who the hell are you?"

The young man was pinned to the ground as he fearfully stared into Natsu's glowing, menacing eyes as if they stared deep into his soul. He was constantly sweating as he struggled to bring out only two words. "Oh boy."

The Dragon Slayer was about to get rough with him before the others had caught up with him.

"Natsu!" Happy called out to his friend, "Did you get the creep?"

"What the? Who the heck is he?" asked Gray.

"Dunno," Natsu answered, "But he does smell kinda weird, though."

_"I smell weird? Dude, that's just creepy."_ the young man thought with a bewildered look on his face, _"And am I crazy, or is there a blue cat that's flying and talking?!"_

"You don't think he's from the village, do you?" Lucy wondered.

"Doubt it," Gray replied, "If he really was from here, he would have turned into a demon by now."

"Okay, excuse me! I want to have a say in this conversation!" the young man shouted, startling the others as he gained their attention, "First off, who the heck are you guys?! Second, why is there a blue, flying, talking cat?! And third, I am not a demon, because demons don't exist!"

"What in blazes is going on here?" Moka asked as he and a couple villagers approached the group; the sight of their demonic forms caused the young man to scream in fright.

"HOLY CRAP! DEMONS!"

"We found this guy trying to sneak into the village." Gray answered the village chief, "He wouldn't happen to be a member of your village, would he?"

"No," Moka replied, "I don't recognize him, and I know everyone in this village."

"Then he's probably not from the island," Gray thought as he analyzed the guy's clothes, "And judging from his clothes, he probably got washed ashore like us."

While the wizards and the village chief were talking privately, the young man was sweating bullets and hyperventilating as he frantically saw the villagers, in their demon forms, exiting their huts to see what was happening; moments later, he started to panic.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" the young man shouted hysterically, "FIRST, I WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, THEN I END UP LOST IN A JUNGLE, AND NOW I'M IN A VILLAGE FULL OF DEMONS; HOW IS ALL OF THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Both the wizards and the villagers shared bewildered looks as the young man before them was freaking out.

"Um, why don't we go inside to explain things before he has a heart attack?" Lucy sheepishly suggested.

"Good idea." Gray deadpanned.

"Aye." Happy added.

...

Soon after the Fairy Tail team headed back inside their hut, they made sure their new guest was comfortable; they sat him down on chair as he was calming himself down. Figuring that he hadn't anything to drink, Lucy brought over a glass of water

"Here, thirsty?" Lucy kindly asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he accepted the glass and drank the refreshing beverage; after finishing the entire glass, he smiled at Lucy and said, "Thanks. I feel a little better now."

"Glad I could help." Lucy giggled.

"Alright pal, start talking; who are you?" Natsu asked sharply.

"Oh, right, sorry." the young man replied, slightly nervous from Natsu's attitude. "My name is… It's…" He tried to speak his name, but it felt like he somehow couldn't say it; his eyes soon widened in realization of something. "...?"

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Happy asked.

"I-I don't know," he replied, "I'm trying to remember, but I feel like I'm drawing a blank; plus, now that I think about it..." He looked around the hut as if he was trying to find something familiar. "Where am I exactly?"

The Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widened in surprise from the young man's question. "You mean you don't know where you are?" Natsu asked, which the young man shook his head in response; Gray, Happy, and Lucy shared concerned looks as Lucy then asked, "Do you think he's suffering from amnesia?"

"I don't know," Gray replied, "He could just be faking it.

"B-But it's the truth!" the young man refuted.

"I'm with Gray on this one," Happy added, "You can't just forget your own name just like that. Plus, nobody freaks out from seeing a cat."

"Well, it's not like everybody has flying blue cat that happens to talk." Lucy retorted.

"I believe him."

The others turned to Natsu, who had a smile plastered on his face. "He's telling the truth." he added.

"You're sure?" Lucy asked.

"Totally!" the fire breather replied, "If he was lying, I'd be smelling his sweat by now; the nose never lies!"

"Well, if Natsu says he's okay, then I'm okay with him too!" Happy chirped with a nod. Lucy and Gray nodded in approval as well, bringing much relief to their new associate; of course, the relief soon changed to slight panic when Natsu added, "Besides, if he does try anything, I can always punch him out."

"Aaaand there's the old Natsu we know." Lucy sheepishly said with a sweatdrop.

"Wow, for a moment I thought there was actually a brain in that empty head of yours, Flame-brain." Gray smirked.

"What'd you say, Ice Princess?!" Natsu roared, a fiery red aura enveloping his body.

"You heard me, Lizard-Lips!" Gray retorted, a chilly blue aura surrounding his person.

"Geez, can't you two ever get along?" Lucy exhaustingly sighed. She then noticed that their new friend had a bewildered look on his face as he watched the two wizards suddenly go at each others' throats. "Don't mind them," she giggled, "They're always picking a fight with each other." She then held her hand out in introduction. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you; my name's-"

"Lucy."

Lucy stared at the young man, surprised that he knew her name before she even mentioned it. "Your name's Lucy, right?" he repeated. "Yeah, but… how did you know that?" Lucy suspiciously asked.

"Honestly, I don't know; you just look like a 'Lucy' to me." he sheepishly replied.

"Wow, he's already got you figured out." Happy giggled, trying not to laugh with his paws over his mouth.

"Watch it, cat!" Lucy growled, a tick mark appearing on her temple, though she quickly calmed herself as continued her conversation with the new guy. "Funny, you don't remember you own name, but you happen to know mine." Lucy smirked, while the young man chuckled, "Point taken; anyway, my name is Nathan. ...Huh, I just remembered it. Weird."

"Nate, huh?" Natsu repeated, "Cool name! Name's Natsu!"

"Name's Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet ya." Gray introduced himself in a cool manner.

"And I'm Happy!" Happy brimmed enthusiastically, "You can same I'm the leader of the team!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that..." Lucy muttered annoyed.

Nate couldn't help but chuckle at the Fairy Tail team's antics before he replied, "It's nice to meet you guys. And I gotta say, thanks for not beating me into a pulp for trespassing back there. Now, I gotta ask..." He then looked outside the hut window before he continued, "What the heck happened to those people out there? It looked like they caught something nasty."

Figuring she would explain the situation better than the others, Lucy told Nate their story of taking on the S-Class quest of lifting the curse on Galuna Island, how they got washed ashore, the village chief wanting them to "destroy" the moon, and how she theorized that another force behind the curse at work. Nate took a couple minutes to let all the information to sink before he responded, "A curse, huh? ...Question: does a curse have to be activate by someone, like say a cult?"

"Well, yeah," Gray answered, "Whether it's a spell or a curse, something needs to activate it in order for it to work."

"Hmm…" Nate hummed, deep in his thoughts, "Then I think I might have stumbled upon our culprits." His statement earned the others' attention, their eyes slightly widened in eagerness to hear more. "I thought I was going crazy, but I think I stumbled across some sort of temple while going through the jungle; maybe that's where the curse is being activated."

"Well that's the first good news I've heard since we've got here!" Natsu grinned, "Come on, what're we waiting for? Let's head over there right now!"

"Now hold on, we can't just go out in the jungle in the middle of the night!" Lucy frantically replied, "It's pitch black and who knows what's crawling out there at this time of night!"

"So what?" Natsu obliviously asked, "I can light the way with my fire magic, and I'm not afraid of a few night crawlers."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to bed." Gray yawned as he tossed his clothes, his pants landing on Nate's face, much to his disgust. "Ick."

"Hate to say it, but Snow-for-Brains is right," Natsu yawned as well as he dove for his sleeping bag, "Time to hit the sack!" Happy jumped face-first onto the pillow. "Aye sir!" his muffled voice cried.

Nate agreed since he too was exhausted from all the wondering in the unknown island jungle. While his new friends slept in their sleeping bags, Nate decided to sleep on top of the chair, since there was nothing else to sleep on. He figured that as long he was with these guys, despite his mysterious lack of memory, he would help them to the best of his abilities. After all, he didn't exactly have anywhere else to go; he didn't even know where here was, and he certainly knew he didn't like to be wandering alone. He then shifted his attention to Lucy, who was preparing herself for sleep.

"Lucy…"

"Hmm?" Lucy replied as she glanced back at blonde male. He then smiled as he continued, "Thanks for helping me out; I'll make sure to help out too."

"No problem." Lucy smiled back, "I'm sure you'll do great." She then flipped the covers over herself and went to sleep. Nate smiled a bit as well before he went to sleep as well; needless to say, it was a bit challenging for either with Natsu and Gray snoring loudly the entire night.

…

**The Temple of the Moon**

Early the next morning, the team had set out to investigate the island temple, however Natsu, Gray, and Happy all looked like they didn't get enough sleep with their bedheads and bags under their eyes. Lucy, on the other hand, was raring to go, while Nate was stretching to get the kinks out his back.

"Ohhhh, should have known that chair was a stiff place to sleep." he grunted as he stretched.

"I hate waking up early." Natsu whined.

"Hey, you guys kept me up all night with your snoring!" Lucy snapped.

"Yeah, and you don't hear us complaining (unless you count my stiff back)!" Nate added, "So let's get going!"

"Aayyeee…" Natsu, Gray, and Happy moaned simultaneously.

"See, Nate's got the right attitude!" Lucy pulled out a silver key and waved it in front of her. **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium!"**

Before Nate asked Lucy what she was talking about, a humanoid grandfather clock appeared before him in a flash of light; it had certainly caught him by surprise.

"What the-!"

"The time is seven forty-eight." the clock-man hummed cheerfully.

"HOLY MOLY! A TALKING CLOCK-MAN!"

Nate soon broke out his shocked state when he noticed Lucy climbing into the spirit's hollow compartment.

"Um, Lucy," he asked quizzically, "What the heck are you doing?"

"She's being lazy." Natsu answered.

"'I am not!' she says angrily." Horologium said, repeating what Lucy said within him; this, however, confused Nate. "Huh? We weren't talking to you."

"Horologium's just repeating what Lucy's saying, since we can't really hear her." Happy explained.

"'Alright, that's enough talking boys. Let's get going!' she says forcefully." the talking clock spoke as he began walking down the path. Nate couldn't help but raise an eyebrow from all of that. _"I think I'll ask her about that later."_ he thought to himself.

It didn't take long before everyone else was ahead of the sentient clock spirit.

"Do you really think there's another way to lift the curse?" Natsu asked.

"Of course there is." Nate replied, "You can't just blow up the moon; one, it's impossible, and two, we'd die from either the sudden chaotic imbalance in nature or if fragments of the moon crashed on top of us, hypothetically, of course."

A couple of seconds of awkward silence passed before Natsu confusingly asked, "Hypa-what-now?"

"...Yes." Nate sighed.

"Oh. Well why didn't just say that?"

"Don't bother talking to the walking matchstick with big words," Gray smirkingly said, "He doesn't know that kind of stuff."

"You're cruising for a bruising, Frosty!" Natsu roared.

"'Will you guys keep it down?'" Horologium asked, "'We don't what's lurking around, so we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves,' the lady demands impatiently."

"You okay, Lucy?" Nate concerningly asked, "You were all 'up-and-at-'em' not too long ago. Now, you're hiding inside a walking, talking clock."

"'Listen, this curse is freaking me out, and I'm scared,' she says nervously." Horologium replied.

"Are you kidding? S-Class quests are awesome!" Natsu shouted, brimming with enthusiasm.

"I bet I can freeze that stupid curse." Gray smirked arrogantly.

"No, no you can't." Nate dryly replied, "I'm pretty sure you can't do that. At all."

"'You guys are idiots' she says despairingly." Horologium added, for even he had to agree.

"Wait a minute." Nate announced, gaining the others' attention as they all stopped. He took a couple minutes to sniff the air before he asked, "Is it just me, or do you guys smell something funky?" Natsu, Gray, and Happy took a couple seconds to sniff the air too, when the sound of giant footsteps had gotten their attention. Everyone turned to see a gigantic figure looming over them.

"Holy shit~!" Nate yelled out in shock.

"Well, I think we found the source of the smell," Gray answered, "Now does anybody know what the hell that thing is?"

"I don't know," Natsu replied, igniting his fist in glee, "But I bet it wants to fight!"

As soon as the fire-breather had said that, the creature leaped in front of them to reveal itself.

"'IT'S A GIANT RAT!' she screams worryingly." Horologium exclaimed worryingly as well.

Sure enough, it was a giant rat, with light green fur and, for some odd reason, was wearing a maid's apron and bonnet; it was certainly not something you'd see as an everyday rat.

**"Ice Make: Shield!"** As soon as Gray shouted those words, a giant fan-shaped shield of ice materialized before, blocking the giant rat's physical attacks; unfortunately, it was soon made useless when the rat belched out noxious gas, Natsu doubling over and was soon out cold while the others struggled to remain conscious.

"Oh my gawd, that reeks!" Nate wheezed, covering his face with shirt to hopefully mask the horrible stench. Even Horologium wasn't spared as he was soon forced back to the spirit world, leaving Lucy to the mercy of the stench and the rat.

"STINKY!" she disgustingly exclaimed as she and the others, including Natsu who quickly regained consciousness, tried to make their escape, the rat giving chase as it continue attacking them down the jungle trail with every chance it took.

"Okay, that's it!" Gray growled annoyingly, he slammed his hands towards the ground as he chanted, **"Ice Make: Floor!"** A floor of ice then appeared before the rat, causing to slip, slide, and crash to the ground out cold.

"You should have done that in the first place!" Natsu complained, earning a provoked glare from the ice wizard.

Relieved to finally breathe fresh air again, Nate then noticed the same moon-themed temple that had saw from last night. "There!" he exclaimed, "That's the temple I told you guys about!"

"We should head inside while we still have the chance." Lucy added.

"We should kick this rat's butt while we still have the chance!" Natsu and Gray argued, beating up said downed rat on the head.

"Seriously, you guys?" Nate and Lucy sighed simultaneously with sweatdrops.

Soon after the two finished beating up the rat, the group went inside the old temple. Obviously, like any other ancient temple, the inside was just as aged and worn out as the outside; vines and other plant life emanated from the cracks and covered the walls and ceilings, a couple stone columns had fallen apart, and even the floor looked unstable.

"Wow, this place is massive." Lucy whispered in awe.

"Yeah, and it's falling apart too." Gray added, "I wonder how old it is."

"Hey guys, check out these hieroglyphs!" Nate called out to the others, showing them some writings on the wall; they were mostly pictures of a crescent moon.

"They're moons," Gray answered, "Makes sense, since Galuna Island was known for worshipping the moon."

"Seriously? A moon curse on an island that worships the moon." Nate questioned, "That can't be a coincidence."

Natsu, after losing interest in the hieroglyphs, started stomping on the temple floor. "Man, this place is a wreck; even the floor doesn't look safe to stand on!"

"Well, don't just go stomping on it then!" Lucy yelled; her failed to reach him however, as the floor began to crumble and sent everyone down a giant pit underneath.

"NATSU, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Nate screamed as everyone fell down the dark temple pit; fortunately, the drop wasn't very long as everyone soon came crashing to the ground.

"Mmph..." Nate moaned in a muffled voice, when he noticed that he felt something was covering his face. He then realized what it was: Lucy had fallen on top of him, with her chest in his face, something she noticed as well when she quickly regained consciousness. "Kyaah!" she squealed, her face turned red in embarrassment as she quickly lifted herself up. "I-I'm sorry!"

"N-N-No, it's oka-I mean f-fine!" Nate stuttered, his face flustered completely red as well, "It was just an acc-accident!"

The two shyly looked away from each other, when Natsu suddenly startled them by bursting out of the rubble. "You guys alright?" Natsu obliviously asked.

"No thanks to you!" Lucy snapped.

"Ugh," Gray groaned as he recollected himself, "Natsu, you idiot! Next time, think before you act!"

"Happy, can you fly all of us out of here?" Lucy asked the flying blue feline.

"Sorry, that's too many trips for me." Happy answered.

"So, where the heck are we?" Nate asked as he looked around his surroundings; all he saw were dark caves and tunnels. "It kinda looks like we into some underground catacombs."

"Woah, check it out!" Natsu grinned maniacally as he ran down a dark cave, "It's a secret cave! This is so awesome!"

"Would you quit acting like a maniac!?" Gray yelled, annoyed by the fire-spitter's delinquent behavior.

"Is he always like this?" Nate asked.

"Unfortunately, he does." Lucy heavily sighed, as everyone else took off after Natsu.

"That's Natsu for ya." Happy added as he flew past the group.

Natsu continued running down the cave before he abruptly stopped at an opening and saw something that astounded him.

"Whoa." Natsu whispered, his eyes locked on to the object.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Lucy called out to the fire wizard as she, Nate, Gray, and Happy had caught up to him; their eyes widen at what they saw before them: a giant block of ice. The ice was fairly large and somewhat spherical, a dim, yet calming light emanating from it. But what was inside the ice was even more shocking; deep inside the ice was a monster of some sort. Though it didn't show any signs of life, the scales, fangs, horns, and claws that covered its body promised chaos and destruction if it was alive.

"That's impossible…" Gray whispered, slowly stepping towards the frozen behemoth, "It's Deliora!" The others then noticed that Gray was suddenly shaking and had broken into a cold sweat. "But how? Why the hell is it here?" Gray trembled, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"You know this thing, Gray?" Natsu asked, shocked by the fact that someone as calm as Gray was losing his cool over a frozen monster; however, Gray didn't respond, his eyes glued to the icy prison as he body continued to tremble.

"Gray, try to calm down." Lucy consoled her friend. He then took a deep breath and stopped his body from shaking, however his eyes still had a grim look to them.

"It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction." Gray answered.

"Demon of Construction?" Natsu asked incorrectly.

"DEstruction." Nate and Happy both corrected.

"But why is it here?" Gray asked himself, "It doesn't make any sense."

_"Okay, I know that I've lost my memory and all, but so far everything I've seen has made absolutely no sense, and it's kinda freaking me out."_ Nate shakily thought, his eyes glued to the gigantic ice-enveloped demon before him. _"Just what the hell's going on this island?"_

* * *

**MetalSonicReject: Hope you like the first part of the Prologue Arc; I kinda got inspired into doing this fanfic after reading QPython's One Piece Fanfic series _"Another Nakama"_. I figured it would be fun to insert one of my OCs to get their character developed. Anyways, if you like the story so far, feel free to leave a positive review, or if there are some things that you would like to point out (use of words, grammatical errors, etc.), feel free to post that too; but please, nothing unnecessarily negative. Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Galuna Island II

**MetalSonicReject: Finally! Got the second chapter to Origin Construct done! And I got my iPhone fixed too, so now I can write my stories at a faster pace again. As convenient as it is, it is kinda hard to write something via iPad. So anyway, read the next chapter, leave a review, and I hope it meets to your standards. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail: Origin Construct…_

...

_Nate: "Argh, my freaking head."_

_*Nate finds himself on a beach at Galuna Island*_

_Nate: "Where the heck am I?"_

...

_Lucy: "Ah, where am I?"_

_*Lucy sees debris of their boat*_

_Lucy: "What a mess."_

_Natsu: "Oh come on, forget about all that stuff for now and let's go exploring!"_

_Happy: "Aye!"_

…

_Moka: "I am Moka, the village chief, and on behalf of everyone here, I welcome you."_

_*Shows Fairy Tail the demon curse*_

_Moka: "You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."_

_Lucy: "What kind of spell?"_

_*Moka points to the purple moon*_

_Moka: "The moon… the moon must be wiped from the sky!"_

…

_Natsu: "Alright pal, who the hell are you?"_

_Nate: "My name is Nathan."_

_Nate: "I think I stumbled across some sort of temple while going through the jungle; maybe that's where the curse is being activated."_

...

_Gray: "It's Deliora, the Demon of Destruction."_

_Natsu: "Demon of Construction?"_

_Nate &amp; Happy: "DEstruction."_

_Gray: "But why is it here? It doesn't make any sense."_

…

**The Moon Drip and the 1%**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and their newest companion Nate couldn't help but express concern over Gray's sudden shock towards the discovery of Deliora, a Demon of Destruction that the ice wizard somehow knew. They were about to say something to break the tense silence, but the sound of footsteps behind them caught their attention; they quickly hid behind some boulders to avoid being spotted.

Two unknown male individuals entered soon after they quickly hid. One was a fairly short young man; he wore a green coat that went down to his knees, spiky blue hair, and a pair of incredibly thick eyebrows. The other was a little more lanky; he was completely shirtless and only wore a pair of jeans, but what really stood out was that his face resembled that of a dog's, literally. He even had a pair of dog ears sticking out of his shaggy hair.

"The voices seem to be coming from down here." the short man said, then yawned, "I hate being awake during the day."

He then turned to the lanky dog-man. "So Toby, were you exposed to the Moon Drip?" he asked, "I mean, you've got those pointy ears and all..."

"I already told you, they're a fashion statement, you jerk!" the dog-man, Toby, yelled back comically.

The short man chuckled, "Relax, I was just teasing you."

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Moon Drip," Lucy whispered in curiosity, "Could that be the name of the curse?"

"Yuka, Toby," a new voice called out, "Something terrible has happened."

The group then focused their attention towards the cave passage to see a young woman walk in; she had pink hair in pigtails, wore a black and pink dress with laced edges, black thigh-length boots, and a feathery scarf around her neck.

"What's wrong, Sherry?" the short man, Yuka, asked.

"It's Angelica," Sherry answered sadly, "She's been attacked; it makes me so sad."

"You're moping around because someone beat up your stupid pet rat?!" Toby asked.

"Angelica is not a rat," Sherry replied fiercely, "She's a brave hunter, prowling the jungle to protect us. She is... love."

"These guys are a bunch of weirdos," Lucy whispered, "Especially the chick with the pet rat."

"No kidding; who would even want a pet like that?" Nate muttered, but then noticed that the three individuals were getting a little too close to his hiding spot behind a boulder. _"Oh crap!"_ Nate's mind buzzed in panic, _"They're getting to close for comfort! I can't get out without getting spotted!"_ Nate then waved his hand, without trying to be seen by the threesome, hoping Natsu and the others could help him out.

"Intruders, you say?" Yuka deduced from Sherry's report.

"Yes, and it's almost time to collect moonlight again." Sherry answered with a sigh, "Oh, this makes me sad; the Cold Emperor will be most displeased. We should get rid of them before he finds out. Yes, we must find them before the moon's first light."

"Agreed." Yuka agreed with a sadistic smile on his face. Toby growled in agreement.

"If they're here, then they must have seen Deliora, and that means we can't allow them to live." Sherry continued, "We shall give them the gift of eternal rest; we'll give them… love."

"Uh, you mean death, right?" Toby asked in confusion.

"Uh oh! Nate's too close to them!" Happy whispered nervously. Natsu was about to jump into action, when Gray stopped him from revealing their position. Gray then picked up a rock and tossed it down the tunnel, causing an echo that gained the trio's attention.

"What was that?"

"It came from over here."

As the three ran down the tunnel to investigate the noise, Nate couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he and the Fairy Tail wizards came out of their hiding places.

"Whew, that was TOO close." Nate said, then turned to Gray as he added, "Thanks Gray, I thought those guys were gonna notice me for sure."

"Judging from the smell I picked up from them, they weren't from the island." Natsu said.

"And they didn't look like they had the demon curse either." Happy added.

"Still, we should've gotten the jump on them and beat some information outta them." Natsu grumbled; he was obviously itching for a fight.

"I doubt it," Nate replied, "Something tells me that if we did that, then they either would've lied or not told us anything at all. Something as big as 'Deliora the Frosty Blue Giant' here wouldn't be worth giving up."

"Nate's right, Natsu," Lucy agreed, "We need to investigate a bit before we do anything; maybe if we see how they're doing this 'Moon Drip' spell, we can find a way to reverse the curse."

Natsu sighed in annoyance; he knew they were right. "Man, this job just keeps more complicated."

"Aye, like who the heck is this 'Cold Emperor' they were talking about?" Happy added.

Before he said anything else, Nate noticed that Gray had gone back to staring at the frozen demon Deliora. "Deliora," Gray said to himself, "What could they want with it? And how the hell did they even find and bring it here?"

"Gray," Lucy concerningly asked, "What do you know about this thing?"

A moment of silence passed before Gray answered, "It was sealed away inside a glacier. In the Northern continent, about a decade ago, an immortal demon ravaged a town called Isval. The woman who taught me my magic, my master, Ur, sacrificed everything to seal it." He then tightly clenched his fist. "I don't know if this has something to do with the demon's curse, but I do know that demon doesn't belong here. This 'Cold Emperor', we have to find him and find out who he is; if they tarnish Ur's legacy, they regret the day they were born!"

"Well, maybe if you chill out, then we'll do a better job doing it." Nate remarked, earning a couple of deadpanned looks from Lucy and Happy as Lucy muttered, "Did he seriously just make an ice pun at a time like this?"

"Why don't we try we just take out this stupid demon right now?" Natsu asked, approaching the Deliora with an ignited fist, "A little fire oughta do the trick."

"Seriously, Natsu!?" Nate exclaimed in alarm, "I don't know about you, but I think the rest of us aren't really planning to fight a DEMON anytime so-!" Before Nate finished his sentence, Gray rushed towards Natsu and punched him square in the jaw, sending the Dragon Slayer tumbling towards the ground.

"Gray just punched Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Lucy muttered.

"Hey man, what's the big deal!?" Natsu demanded, getting back on his face; he then noticed the intensity in Gray's face.

"I don't want you or your flames anywhere near it!" Gray shouted, then reduced it to a low tone, "If the ice melts and Deliora get free, there's no chance of stopping it."

"Come on, do you really think a chunk of ice that big would be easy to melt?" Natsu asked, seriousness in his voice.

Gray stared at Natsu before his eyes shifted towards the ground as he answered, "No."

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked Gray concerned, walking towards him.

"I'm the one who got punched for no reason!" Natsu shouted in disbelief, "Watch your temper, man!"

"Says the hot-head screaming his lungs out." Nate countered, with Happy giggling and Natsu giving him the stink eye; he then turned to Gray as he asked, "So, how did your master stop this 'Deliora'?"

"My master used a spell called 'Iced Shell' to trap Deliora; it was sealed in ice that can never be melted. It's so strong that not even the most powerful fire spells can melt it. But if these people knew that it can't be melted, why would they bring it here?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the 'Moon Drip' spell they mentioned earlier?" Lucy guessed.

"I don't know," Nate sceptically replied, "How do you melt ice with the moon?"

"I have no idea," Lucy huffed, "It's just a theory."

"We need answers." Natsu said, "Let's go get those guys." He was about to take off down the tunnel before Gray stopped him. "No, we're going to stay here and wait."

"Wait for what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out."

"The moon?!" Natsu exclaimed, "But it's the middle of the afternoon!"

"Yeah, man!" Nate agreed with the fire wizard, "I'm patient, but I'm not that patient!"

"Why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked.

"I have a feeling that Deliora and the island's curse are somehow connected." Gray answered, "And I heard those guys saying something about collecting moon light."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Lucy agreed, "Guess that means waiting until nightfall is our best option."

"Which means we're gonna have to wait." Nate groaned, "And wait… and wait… and wait some more." He was then surprised by Natsu, who angrily roared, "I'm not waiting! We got work to do!" With that said, Natsu was about to take off after the three wizards that had left… before he suddenly fell asleep on the ground.

"Well, that was fast." Lucy sighed with a sweat drop, already used to the crazy pyro's antics.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Is he always like this?" Nate asked as he stared at the sleeping fire breather with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucy replied with a sigh, "It must be nice, only caring about eating, sleeping, and fighting; I'm actually kind of jealous."

"That's Natsu for ya." Happy said.

"Yeah, ignorance is bliss and all that, right?" Nate added. He then looked at Lucy as he continued, "So, since we have some time to spare, mind if I ask something about you?"

"Uh… sure." Lucy answered.

"That clock man you summoned… how'd you do that exactly?"

"Oh, you mean Horologium?" Lucy asked, "He's one of the Celestial Spirits that I made a contract with."

"Celestial Spirits?" Nate questioned, confusion and curiosity emanated from his voice, which Lucy began explaining, "Celestial Spirits are magical beings from a separate world known as the Celestial Spirit World; wizards that utilize Celestial Spirit magic summon the spirits through gates with magic keys. You getting this so far?" Nate nodded yes, his eyes glued to Lucy as she continued explaining.

"Anyway," Lucy continued, "When a Celestial Spirit wizard summons a spirit for the first time, they both arrange a contract, where they basically decide on the conditions of the summon, like which days the spirit can be summoned or if the spirit can only be summoned in water. However, if the wizard either dies or violates the contract, that contract is then broken and the spirit moves on to the next wizard."

"So it's pretty much like a business contract." Nate deduced, "Both parties do this-or-that under certain circumstances until the contract expires or becomes null and void."

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Lucy agreed, pulling out a silver key from her key ring. "I can show you again if you want; it's kinda getting boring waiting for night to fall."

"Please, summon away." Nate joked.

Lucy then pointed the silver key in front of her, like before, and chanted, "Open, Gate of the Harp Constellation: Lyra!" Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, a girl with orange hair reaching down to her waist, wearing a pink bonnet and a long dress, and carrying a large harp appeared before them.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" Lyra squealed in delight.

"Hey Lyra." Lucy kindly greeted the harp spirit.

"Say, how come you never call me anymore?" Lyra whined, "It's not fair; I'd love to help you out, but you ignore me, meanie."

"Meanie, huh?" Lucy repeated, "Well, you should know that you're the one who told me that you were only available three days a month."

"No way! Are you sure about that?"

"Great, another weirdo." Happy moaned.

"So, what do you want me to sing?" Lyra cheerfully asked, "Do you have any requests?"

"Not really; play whatever you want." Lucy answered.

"Oh, do you have any songs about fish?" Happy asked.

"Oh, I think I got a song that I know you'll love Lucy!" Lyra happily exclaimed.

"So, how good of a singer are you?" Nate asked curiously. Lyra, almost offended by what he just asked, screamed, "W-What?! How could you ask something like that, you meanie! I'm not called the Harp Constellation for nothing!" Nate was quickly surprised by her sudden outburst while Lucy calmly ushered to the harp spirit, "Now, now, I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. Why don't you go ahead and play your song?" Lyra said nothing as she glared at Nate with a pouty look on her face, much to his discomfort; she then set down her harp and tested a couple of strings before she played her song.

...

_Words are born into the air and quickly fade out in the wind_

_But they find their way inside where they live on forever more_

_When the skies are dark and full of rain_

_Look inside your heart_

_Light so warm and full of hope_

_Shining just like the sun_

_You can see just how much you've grown and how strong you are_

_The light will open up to you_

_And it starts for the day you first heard those words_

...

As Lyra sang her song, everyone couldn't help but be mesmerized by her voice… except for Gray; he couldn't help but clench his fists and hold back his tears.

"Wow, that's absolutely breathtaking." Nate sleepily muttered, oblivious to Gray's state, "I think… *yawn* it's making me feel… *yawn* sleepy." It was then that Nate immediately fell asleep from the spell of Lyra's song.

…

_Everything is dark and no noise is heard, bring about a sense of emptiness; suddenly, blurred images begin to take shape and muffled noise slowly call out._

_Nate's eyes slowly open as he looks around his surroundings; he appears to be laying down on a field of grass in the middle of a park, with some people walking by while a few others are playing with their children._

_Nate's focus is interrupted when he suddenly hears a soft, feminine voice, though he could not make out the words; he then shifts his gaze behind him, where he sees a young blonde woman standing in the shade of a tree._

_A pair of crystal blue eyes gaze at him and a lovely smile takes form on the young woman's face as she is engulfed by a warm, golden light, before it suddenly turned dark._

_Suddenly, as series of beeps and clicks screeched into his ears, causing Nate to hold his head in pain; he looked up enough to see three green, glowing dots staring at him, almost as if they were eyes..._

_..._

_Restoration at 1%._

...

"Ngh! Who, what, where, when, why?!" Nate snorted in alarm, suddenly waking up from the sudden stop of the dream. He looked around to see that the others were still asleep; Natsu and Happy were sleeping next to each other snoring, Gray slept with his arms folded, and Lucy slept silently on her back, her hair spread out on the ground.

"Well, that was some dream." Nate sighed to himself groggily, slowly standing up as he woke himself up. _"What the heck was that all about?"_ he pondered, "Who was that girl, and what the hell was with those eyes?" His train of thought was broken was the who cavern started shaking violently, prompting the others to awaken.

"What's that weird noise?" Lucy asked, nervousness hinted in her voice.

"Is it night yet?" Natsu exclaimed as he quickly sat up, more anxious from do something rather than being possibly caved in.

Instead of falling rocks however, a purple beam of light fazed through the cavern ceiling and landed on top of the frozen demon.

"That light! It's purple!" Nate realized.

"It looks a lot like the cursed moonlight!" Lucy finished.

"But why is it shining on Deliora?" Happy asked nervously.

"That can't be a coincidence." Natsu added.

"Come on!" Gray ordered, waving them towards the exit, "Let's go find out who's behind all this."

The team ran throughout the temple, where they eventually came across a magic circle feeding the purple moonlight through the floor.

"It still goes up." Nate stated as he saw the beam faze though the temple ceiling as well as the floor, "Which means that the source must be on the roof."

"Come on." Gray said, the others following his lead.

A few minutes passed as the team headed up the stairs before they finally reached the temple rooftop; once there, the Fairy Tail wizards, plus one, they found a circle of people, concealed in masks and robes. Fortunately, the robed people didn't spot the wizards as they focused chanting to concentrate the purple moonlight into the magic circle, which was sent into the temple to revive the frozen demon down below.

"Looks like we found our perps" Nate whispered, followed by a shudder as he listen to the ominous chatting. "Ugh, I hate cults."

"That goes without saying." Lucy agreed, also creeped out by the ominous robed figures.

"It looks like those freaks are chanting some sort of spell to gather the moonlight." Natsu whispered.

"It's an ancient spell called 'Moon Drip'." Everyone, startled by the voice behind them, turned to see that Lyra was watching the robed figures chant as well.

"What are you still doing here, Lyra?!" Lucy asked her harp spirit, "I thought I sent you back to the Spirit World!"

"I see, so that's what they're trying to do." Lyra muttered, ignoring her master's question.

"Okay Teach, mind filling us in?" Lucy gestured Lyra to continue.

"These guys are trying to melt the ice surrounding the demon below; in other words, they're trying to resurrect it." Lyra explained.

"Resurrect it?" Nate repeated, "I don't know; it looked like it was ready to keel over if the ice was ever thawed."

"They can't!" Gray hissed, "The ice used in Iced Shell can't be melted!"

"Actually, that's not exactly true," Lyra replied, "While the Iced Shell is a powerful spell, it CAN be melted by the Moon Drip; focused moon-energy has the power to break any spell."

"Those idiots!" Gray growled, "They have no idea what they're messing with! They haven't seen Deliora!"

"What about the villagers?" Nate asked Lyra, "Is the Moon Drip what caused them to mutate?"

"Possibly," Lyra answered, "Whatever happened to the villagers could a byproduct from the spell, but I don't believe it was intentional; concentrated moon energy can actually contaminate the body. I'm afraid that the villagers have been exposed to too much."

"I'll make them pay!" Natsu growled, starting to rise from his hiding spot; however, before he could do anything, Lucy elbowed him in the face.

"Hold on, someone's coming this way." she whispered as Natsu fell backwards.

The Fairy Tail team, plus one, then noticed someone new approaching the chanters; he wore a demonically designed helmet that obscured his age and features and blue outfit with armored leggings and a white cloak around it. Walking behind him, from a small distance, were the trio that Nate and the others had encountered underground, Yuka, Sherry, and Toby.

"Uh guys, something tells me we just found the Cold Emperor." Nate said uneasily. Meanwhile, Gray couldn't help but stare at the Cold Emperor, almost as if he looked familiar; did they meet somewhere before?

...

**Cold Emperor Lyon**

"What a waste," Yuka groaned, "I lost all that sleep for nothing; we searched all day for the intruders, but we didn't find any trace of them."

"Maybe because there weren't any!" Toby angrily yelled.

"I have bad news, Cold Emperor," Sherry sadly said to the masked man, "We had intruders earlier today, but we couldn't find them."

...

"So that's their leader." Natsu whispered.

"He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask." Lucy said.

"I don't know," Happy thought, "I think it looks kinda cool."

"Oh yeah, that suit's definitely cool-looking," Nate added, "but I'm more concerned about the guy IN the suit."

Gray said nothing as he stared at armored man.

...

"Intruders, you say?" the Cold Emperor asked in a cold, flat voice. As soon as he heard the masked man's voice, Gray's whole body stiffened, which Nate and Natsu immediately noticed.

"Has Deliora awakened yet?" the Cold Emperor then asked.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow, sir." Sherry answered.

"Which one, girl?! Make up your mind!" Toby barked.

"Then the time has almost come." the emperor said coldly, "If you see the intruders, kill them on sight; I don't want anyone interfering."

"It must have been the villagers," Sherry added, "They're the only other people on the island."

"Then destroy the village, along with everyone in it!" the Cold Emperor commanded.

"Yes sir!" all three said simultaneously, bowing before their master.

"W-What?!" Nate stammered in shock, taken by the Cold Emperor's cold words. "He didn't just say that with a straight face, did he? They're not even involved!"

"But the villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy gasped. Natsu agreed as he added, "Yeah, we've gotta stop them."

Nate couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger after hearing the Cold Emperor order murder so callously. _"What the hell's wrong with this guy?!"_ he growled mentally, _"This guy's ordering an execution and he didn't even flinch; he certainly lives up to his name."_

"It's a shame that it's come to bloodshed." the emperor spoke calmly.

"That voice..." Gray muttered to himself, his eyes soon widened in realization, "No, it can't be!"

"HEY!" Natsu roared, unleashing a torrent of flame, "IT'S NOT THE VILLAGERS YOU'RE AFTER; WE'RE THE INTRUDERS!"

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Lucy sighed, "Guess we've got to fight."

"I agree," Nate said, "Better we take these freaks out now before they attack the village."

"I want to help too!" Lyra squealed, "Do you want me to sing?"

"No, I want you to go back."

"Aw, you're no fun." Lyra teased before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nate then a fairly sized rock by his leg and threw it, where it ended up hitting Toby in the face. "Ah, my eye!" Lucy and Happy gave Nate odd locks, which Nate sheepishly defended, "What? I thought we were attacking."

Sherry looked at the group who interrupted their ceremony and noticed the guild mark on Natsu's shoulder. "I know that mark." she said, "They're from Fairy Tail!"

"They are." Nate interrupted, "Not me though, I'm not exactly a member."

"If you're not with Fairy Tail," Toby snarled as he nursed his head, obviously unhappy about a rock hitting his face, "Then who the hell are you?!"

"Um... A concerned third party?" Nate answered with a sheepish smile.

"Interesting," Yuka spoke, "The villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help, perhaps even to a mercenary."

"It doesn't matter who they sent," the Emperor said calmly, "You still have your orders: destroy the village."

"Wait, what?!" Nate yelled in shock.

"But why?! They didn't do anything!" Natsu growled.

"That's irrelevant." the Emperor answered in a cold tone, "Anyone who gets in my way, deliberately or not, is my enemy."

"Damn you!" Natsu roared, charging towards the emperor with flaming fists ready, "I won't let you lay a hand on the vill-!"

"I've heard enough!" Gray angrily interrupted as he sped past Natsu, to the others surprise, in a rage, "Stop this right now!" Gray then slammed his hands to the ground to generate a shockwave of ice that crept towards the Cold Emperor and his followers.

The followers fled as quickly as possible, but the emperor didn't budge; instead he slammed his hand on the ground and generated a wave of ice of his own. Both waves of ice collided, creating a violent burst of frozen ice.

"He's an ice wizard too?!" Happy shouted in surprise. Gray stepped back as he glared at his opponent.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted.

"Lyon?" Nate muttered in confusion.

"How could you?" Gray asked fiercely, "Do you have any idea of what you're doing?!"

"Hello, Gray; it's been a while." Cold Emperor Lyon calmly greeted Gray.

Lucy and Happy gasped in shock from Gray's revelation. "Gray, you know this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Why the hell are you trying to revive Deliora?!" Gray questioned.

"To think that you were one of the wizards that had been sent to help this island." Lyon spoke, ignoring Gray's question entirely, "Did you come knowing you would find me? Or is this mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Yuka asked.

"Do as you are ordered." Lyon commanded his followers, "I'll dispose of the intruders myself."

"Yes sir!" Yuka, Sherry, and Toby replied before disappearing into the night.

"Hey, come back here!" Natsu yelled, running towards Lyon, Nate following suit as he added, "Yeah, where the hell do you guys think you're going?"

"No! Guys, don't go near him!" Gray warned the two, panic immediately filled his eyes.

As soon as Nate heard the ice wizard's warning, he tried to back off unlike Natsu, but he couldn't do it soon enough; without even a glance, Lyon held out his arm and launched two ice spheres that had hit Natsu directly and Nate at his arm. Ice had engulfed Natsu's torso while Nate's arm was completely frozen, the former gritting his teeth in pain and frustration while the latter just screamed in pain.

"You guys!" Lucy screamed, fear and concern spiked as she watched her friends struggle against the Cold Emperor Lyon. Grey's adrenaline kicked in as he swung his head to the side and shouted, "Happy, grab Lucy and get her out of here!"

"Aye!" the blue cat complied as he sprouted wings; he then grabbed Lucy by the back of her shirt, immediately lifting her into the air out of harm's reach. Lyon was about to launch an ice spell to freeze them midair, but Grey quickly launched one of his own at the Cold Emperor, forcing him to create a shield instead, allowing Lucy and Happy to make a clean escape.

...

"Wait, we can't leave Nate and Natsu like that!" Lucy protested.

"Natsu and Nate were hit by a type of ice magic that freezes the air," Happy explained, "If we had stuck around, we would've been frozen too."

"Who cares? We have to save them." Lucy argued; her demeanor changed when she noticed Happy tearing up.

"But who's going to save the village if all of us are frozen?" Happy sniffled. Lucy face saddened when she realized what Happy was talking about. "Oh Happy, I'm so sorry; it must've been hard for you to leave them like that." Lucy said sincerely, "Don't worry, I'm sure Natsu can handle it; ice is no match for a Salamander." Happy nodded as the two flew towards the village.

...

"You distracted me long enough for the girl and cat to escape." Lyon spoke calmly, "Chivalrous, but ultimately pointless; as if those two could stop my minions."

"M-m-my arm... it h-hurts... s-s-so c-cold." Nate shivered, pain and fear plastered on his face. _"Who the hell is this guy? He just waved his hand and froze us like we were nothing! Why did I seriously think we could take this guy?"_

"Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail."

Nate turned to look at Natsu who, despite having an ice cube of a torso, had a fierce look in his eyes; Nate couldn't help but feel impressed by Natsu's courage, but his admiration quickly turned to dumbfounded confusion as Gray suddenly kicked the Salamander hard. The ice that encased his body was round enough for Natsu to roll down the hill like a ball.

"Gray, you jerk!" Natsu shouted angrily as he rolled down the temple, helpless to stop.

"Seriously?! What the hell, man?!" Nate shouted flabbergasted.

"Nate, you need to get out of here." Gray said, which Nate took by surprise. "What?"

"Go get Natsu and head over to the village; Lucy and Happy are gonna need all the help they'll need."

"But what about you?" Nate asked as he nursed his frozen arm, "This guy turned Natsu into an icecube and my arm into a popsicle; how are you are handle him?"

"I can take him, or at least fight him into a draw." Gray replied, "I'm pretty much used to the cold. Now move, unless you want Lyon to permanently ruin your arm."

Well... when you put it that way." Nate said nervously, "Just be careful; I don't want to lose a friend I just made." And with that said, Nate headed down the temple to catch up with Natsu, while Gray and Lyon stared each other down.

"Well, I see you're as reckless as ever." Lyon chuckled humorlessly, "You tend to fight me without your allies?"

"Cut the crap, Lyon," Gray said, "We both know that with one move, you would've detonated the ice and them with it."

"So you chose to send them out of range of my magic." Lyon deduced, "Very clever."

"Why are you pulling this superior act with me, Lyon?" Gray asked, "We're not Ur's students anymore, so knock it off!"

"I'm well aware of that, Gray, painfully aware." Lyon relied as he removed his helmet, revealing his face; he had a young face, sharp and serious eyes, and short and spikey white hair. "After all, our beloved teacher is no longer among the living anymore."

"Deliora: her final act was sealing that monster away." Gray said, "Are you so callous that you'd destroy our master's legacy."

"Don't delude yourself, Gray," Lyon countered, "We both know that _you're_ the one who killed Ur."

Gray couldn't help but snarl at Lyon for making such a comment, while Lyon remained emotionless. "But it seems that you don't have any guilt over it; how cruel."

...

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Natsu struggled to get back on his feet, thanks the ice that encased his body.

"Gray, you punk, you're gonna pay for this!" Natsu roared. He then ignited his hands in an attempt to melt the ice, however, to no success. "My fire's not making a dent in this ice. What gives?!"

"Natsu!" Natsu looked up to see Nate running towards him from the temple entrance, "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu replied, "But I'm going to pound Gray's face in when I get back up there!"

"Forget about that," Nate argued, "We need to get to the village; the emperor's goon squad's gonna kill everyone if we're not there to help."

"No way!" Natsu snarled, "I'm gonna go give Gray a piece of my mind!"

"S-Seriously?!" Nate stammered, "You're gonna let a blue, magic cat and hot chick take on a group of magical killers?!" He then lifted frozen arm to emphasize his point. "And we both know how skilled I am when it comes to fighting them."

Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't find the words to argue; he knew Nate was right, three wizards versus Lucy, Nate, and Happy, one of which had a frozen arm, would not be a great match up.

"Fine, let's get going." Natsu growled, heading to the forest followed by Nate.

...

Off the coast of Galuna Island, something dangerous was sailing towards the shore; a massive pirate ship, proudly bearing the skull-and-crossbones adorned on its flag, was closing fast. However, the crew aboard weren't considered dangerous at the moment; in fact, all the pirates, save for their captain who was steering the ship, were beaten and unconscious. Instead, it was a young, beautiful, redheaded woman that stood behind the captain, cladded in armor, the mark of Fairy Tail decorated on the left side of her breastplate. Her face had a look that told men that if they messed with her, they would be put into the ground six feet under; her name is Erza Scarlet, a member of Fairy Tail, also known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies.

The captain, his legs shaking in fear, asked the fearsome beauty behind him and asked, "So, uh... why do you want to go to Galuna Island? I mean, that place is scary!"

"Just shut up and steer." Erza commanded, as several of the pirates woke up.

"You know, you can have the boat if you drop us off somewhere." the captain pleaded, his face sweated like an ice cube, "Please, I'm begging ya! I've heard that Galuna Island is cursed, and anyone who sets foot there gets turned into a demon!"

"I'll take that chance." Erza said in a calm, firm voice.

"B-But why do you have to go there?!" the captain asked, panic obviously hinted in his voice.

"When rules are broken, the guilty must be punished." Erza answered firmly, "That is all I can tell you."

Despite the thrashing the pirates received, they couldn't help but admire her determination; of course, they admired her beauty as well, as a bonus.

"She's so cool!" one of the pirates spoke.

"And hot too!" Another added.

"We don't like rule breakers either!" a third pirate shouted.

"We'll help you catch them!" a fourth offered.

"Sure." Erza nodded, "Now, let's hurry."

"Aye-aye!"

Even the captain was motivated by Erza's courage, as he soon ordered, "All right, you scallywags! Get your anchors outta your pants and raise all sails; we're heading for the cursed island of Galuna!"

* * *

**MetalSonicReject:** **Done! Hoped you enjoyed it, because I plan to write more. Meanwhile, on a different subject, I'm totally excited for E3 tomorrow, especially with the Nintendo Digital Event; we already have Ryu from _Street Fighter_ and Roy (ugh!) as DLC along with Lucas, as well as Dream Land 64, and that was stuff they wanted out of the way before the big event! I can't wait to see what Nintendo has in store for us this year! BTW, if you're a fan of Smash Bros. and haven't voted in the Smash Ballot, be sure to vote for Shantae; both of those characters are overdue for a spot. Anyways, see ya next chapter! :)**


End file.
